Shingeki no Loli: Shingeki no Bakemonogatari
by Emmy The Wolf
Summary: A blonde vampire named Shinobu Oshino made a wager with her servant/master Koyomi Araragi, to see how long they could manage when they depart. The loli vampire takes this opportunity to go into the future, or so she thought, while accompanied by a black-haired oddity, named Hachikuji Mayoi. Find out what happens when these 2 lolis end up in a dimension full of titans and despair


Chapter 1: From the past and into the future

**This fic is a crossover of Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan & Bakemonogatari (More specifically Monogatari Series Second Season). It takes place around EP. 8-10 before the Nadeko Medusa Arc, and the AOT/SNK time frame takes place in the anime, after the season finale EP. 25. The story may have a few moments where characters may seem OOC(out of character) and a lit odd, but i'm obviously not the original writers of these beautiful shows and can't be judged too harshly for trying like everyone else on this site. X3 :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKEMONOGATARI OR ANY OF THE ARCS IN THE MONOGATARI SERIES, NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALL OF THE MONOGATARI SERIES ARE WRITTEN BY NISIO ISIN AND AIRED BY SHAFT. I ALSO DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN/ ATTACK ON TITAN, OR ANY OF THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS IN IT, IT IS OWNED BY HAJIME ISAYAMA. **

**Please rate fairly and don't be afraid to comment, and if you are confused watch both of these great anime, particularly the episodes i have named above. I will add a recap of 8-10 of MGSSS below. Also another disclaimer, i had to use some info from Wikipedia and bakemonogatari wikia as a source in describing some ppl. So DISCLAIMER in the prologue, but i added stuff to make it usable without being sued. Also if you have not watched either of these great anime i advise you do so to understand the cute, but not too complicated plot of my story. SKIP THE PROLOGUE if you have already watched the episodes, or if you just don't feel like reading, but you'll need it either way. :D  
**

* * *

_Prologue:_

_(11 Years into the past)_

_After accidentally travelling back in time to a day before Hachikuji Mayoi's(a black-haired loli who always wears a pink bag and was on the way to her mothers home before she died) death, Koyomi Araragi ( a fairly medium complexion sixteen year old, half vampire) decides to save her and prevent her from becoming a ghost. With the help of six-year-old Tsubasa Hanekawa, ( a black-haired girl with glasses who is very intelligent and likes Koyomi in the future) who directs them to a nearby police station of where they learn Hachikuji Mayoi's address and return the following day planning to guide her safely to her mother's home, but after hours of waiting, Mayoi's father appears and they discover she had already left home early in the morning. Luckily, Koyomi manages to meet Mayoi at the same place they first met, but after acting like a **pedo-bear** he scares her off into the street, he saves her from being hit by a truck and his plan to keep her from dying succeeds._

_However, after returning to their present time, Koyomi realizes that his action of saving Mayoi change the course of history as according to him, and it led the world to its destruction. Koyomi and Shinobu ( a blonde-haired vampire, who is a loli that was once kiss-shot acerola-Orion heart-under-blade.) find the city deserted and it doesn't take them long to realize it was a consequence of saving Mayoi's life in the past. Based on the date of the most recent newspaper they found on the ground, they come to the conclusion that something dire happened (during the events of "Tsubasa Cat) and return to the shrine to look for a way to return to the past. Unfortunately, they find that Oshino had put a different charm that prevents them from using its powers and when night falls they are surrounded by undead vampire-zombies. _

_After escaping, Shinobu realizes that they were once vampires that lost their master, and that said master must be none other than herself. According to the blonde loli's conclusions, when Shinobu ran away from home, it was Mayoi who helped Koyomi find her, and as she did not become a ghost in the current timeline, she had never become friends with him, thus he did not manage to find Shinobu, leading him to be killed by the Cursed Cat and Shinobu starting a worldwide vampire infection before killing herself. Shinobu and Koyomi drag attention by playing with fireworks. __They seem to have gained the attention of a woman, none other than Hachikuji Mayoi, who was an adult but still had similar features as her kid self. Mayoi brings Koyomi a letter from Meme Oshino,(a man who spends his time in the Eikou cram School who was once Shinobu's stationary companion)who somehow figured out the whole predicament. _

_From the letter, Koyomi and Shinobu learn that they had traveled to a different timeline and before they return to their unchanged, original timeline, he asks them to comfort Shinobu's alternate self who is still alive, and must be destroyed to stop the undead plague and prevent the world from being destroyed for good. After bidding farewell to the adult Mayoi, the pair returned to the temple ruins and meet the alternate Shinobu,(Kiss-shot, who is a beautiful vampire that tried tried suicide after Koyomi died in this dimension)who cries of joy upon seeing that in another timeline, she managed to reunite with Koyomi, and offers to sacrifice herself to allow them to return to their own time, Koyomi realizes that he missed the opening ceremony(Senjougahara and Tsubasa Hanekawa will be mad), and after Shinobu returns to his shadow Mayoi appears before him, and they take their time as they walk together to his house to return her backpack. ***End of Prologue and a bit of a back story***_

* * *

The half vampire Koyomi Araragi, had just returned from the North Shirahebi Shrine, after his time traveling journey with the loli, vampire Shinobu Oshino. He twisted the silver doorknob that belonged to his very modern home, that he shared with his twin sisters Tsuhiki and Karen Araragi and mother who isn't home often. (i won't go into detail about the mother, because i simply don't know much about her :P)

Tsuhiki is the youngest of the three siblings and family, and also of the Tsuganoki Second Junior High School's Fire Sisters. She wears a sunny side-up egg-shaped hair-clip on the right side of her hair and, like the rest of the Araragi siblings, has an ahoge. Due to her habit of changing her hairstyle, her hair is currently cut short to resemble a bob cut (previously, she sported longer hair that extended beyond her shoulders). Her wardrobe consists of girly, bright-colored yukatas and kimonos which vary in length.

Karen is is the eldest of Koyomi's sisters, and second oldest of all. She is the older half of the Tsuganoki Second Junior High School's Fire Sisters. Despite being younger, Karen is taller than Koyomi — a fact that often dismays Koyomi — and is the tallest of the three siblings. Karen ties her black hair into a ponytail on the right side of her head and uses a similar hair accessory as her younger sister (both their accessories have a sunny side-up egg design). Reflecting her tomboyish lifestyle and energetic personality, Karen's outfit consists of a yellow hoodie with black stripes and pants, a black tank top, red socks and white running shoes.**  
**

Koyomi Araragi being the oldest of the siblings had the same traits as them, like the black hair and ahoge. He has long bangs that cover his right grayish-blue eye. He has a rather medium complexion and uses his hair to hide bite marks on his neck, after a vampire attack during his spring break. If not wearing his school uniform, he will dress casually in a red hoodie with some jeans. He is often easy-going and laid-back, but can be a real pervert at times, especially when it comes to Hachikuji Mayoi, who he loves to harass, even though she the age of eight or nine.

Although they shared the home his siblings weren't anywhere in sight. He knew they would be at the opening ceremony, looking for him. But knowing the rest of his lively classmates, they would probably trying to find his trail so they could kill him. He soon walked in side his home with Hachikuji behind him, and upon entering they started to look for her bag when he noticed how different she looked without it. He had once stated that she looked like a slug without it, and now he understood why.

Mayoi Hachikuji is the ghost of a fifth grade elementary school girl who died in a traffic accident while trying to reach her mother's home. Since her death, she has been haunting people who posses an urge to avoid going or returning home as an oddity. She is around the age of eight and has long brownish-black hair with dark red eyes.

Her hair is usually tied in two pigtails with light green bows, she has sharp bangs that are just above her eyebrows, and she wears a white headband that resembles a snails shell with the ivory swirls at each end. She has an unusual zigzag pattern on the back of her head, as result of her twin-tail hairstyle. Her usual attire resembles an elementary school uniform: a white blouse with a frilly collar and pink bow that lied over the chest, which was underneath two navy blue straps, that connect to her skirt and overlap in a x shape on her back; white socks that almost reach her knees; pink shoes; and bandage on her left knee. The skirt had extra details that stood out and couldn't be ignored, like the cherry symbol on the edge of the seam; and the two silver buttons on the upper portion of the skirt. She also had a little, yellow star badge on her right blue strap that was close to the collar of her blouse.

Once the bag was in sight, he handed it to the girl and smiled. She slipped her arms under each strap and had a nice grip as if they were handles to a bike, and she started to spin cutely.

The pink bag that resembled a large chick(bird), containing different things such as a large orange paw with white claws. And a stuffed bear with a tear escaping from it's eye, in a white seamed pocket on the right side of her bag. On the left side was a closed pocket with a heart threaded on top of a white flap, next to a light blue, ice cream bunny. Next to the pocket was a sticker that had words on it. (i cant read Japanese obviously!)

The girl stopped in her tracks as she noticed the boy was staring at her, and with that she backed up and hugged her chest as if to guard it. "Ugh! That's really creepy you know." His stare soon turned into a glint and he started to smile.

The boy turned into a pedo-bear once more and grabbed Mayoi and tossed her into the air, as she had earlier when he had first returned. He did his typical pedo-face, when his nostrils are flared and his eyes are huge, give Mayoi the shudders even worse than before. The moment she saw him blow steam from his nose, she knew it was all over. He started to kiss her and say the lines she had recited less than 30 mins earlier, but with her backpack the main focus of the topic.

"HAACHHIKUJJIII! You looked so different without your bag, but now that you have it it's like you're back!" He said as she gasped for air, and he continually crushed her with hugs and tossed her into the air like a rag doll. "Gahhh!" she screamed helplessly but that didn't stop the kisses.

"Let me hold you more! Let me touch you more!" he squealed with excitement as he nuzzled his head into her torso while still holding her into the air. He tossed her gently up and down while kissing her face repeatedly.

Then finally he threw her high, but not too high for she would hit the ceiling. Then he screamed " let me lick you morrrreeee! Stay still, it makes removing your panties harder!" before he could catch her she jumped on a nearby shelf and hissed at him like a rabid cat. Koyomi remembered this happening once before, when she didn't recognize him. He frowned in disappointment that his fun was over.

"I'm not coming down." she pouted with her arms folded, not even looking his direction. Eventually, Koyomi decided to stop his charades and let the poor girl leave.

As they walked to the front door Mayoi started bidding farewell "Goodbye Mr. Pararegi..." with her hands behind her back smiling. "Don't mispronounce my name out of frustration." "I'm sorry, i flubbed it" said the loli pointing to her cheeks(the face ones you lil nasties). "Don't lie, that was on purpose" "i flubbed" finished the twin tailed loli.

"Jeez..." said the black-haired loli as she walked out the door. " You should probably be ready for an attack from Ms. Senjougahara and Ms. Hanekawa. " stated the vengeful loli as she left the Araragi home with a smirk.

He watched her through the window as she walked down the street. the black-haired half vamp smiled to himself and chuckled, as he thought how easily she picked him up. Then his mind changed subjects to their latest conversation, the one before she left. Koyomi scratched his dark hair and wondered how a loli so cute could be so harsh.

Well, he definitely knew this was possible, hence Shinobu wasn't a sweetheart. But, Shinobu also wasn't a real four year old, so for her to act four, really isn't that expected. 'speak of the little devil, i haven't seen her in a while...' his thoughts were interrupted as the blond haired vampire revealed herself from his shadow. Still, looking out the window he was unaware of her presence, and how she was irritated by him looking at Mayoi that way.

" You know, it's offensively creepy if you stare at people when they are walking away, especially children..." stated the unamused vampire with her usual sinister glare.

(skip these next 5 paragraphs of description if you don't want to know about Shinobu's fabulous wardrobe or hairstyles)

Shinobu Oshino was a formerly powerful,beautiful,and dangerous 500 year old vampire, coming from a royal bloodline, Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade, but is now in the form of an eight-year-old after losing her powers. She often refers to herself using "washi". Shinobu is a female with yellow eyes and long golden hair that curls outward and slightly up; it reaches her lower back when straight and mid-back when regular. In her younger form, she has small tufts of hair behind her sharp,elf-like ears, they resemble the ends of a ribbon due to their shape of two triangles stuck together. She has several changes in appearance depending on the amount of vampire power she posses from drinking blood. Also, exclusively in her younger form, she has two ovals of light pink blush on her cheeks right under the eye; this feature does not leave or change, unless she gets older. Unlike her other features, her eyes almost always stay gold, although in certain situations can be red.

In her younger forms she usually wears her loose fitting light pink dress, with a white ruffle button up with two thin pink threads on each side, just above a dark pink bow which ties around her waist. It also has a white underlining that are half-circle shaped. It also has two small pink spaghetti strap that goes around her neck, and two other straps that go on each shoulder in a tank top manor, with one usually down to her elbow(particularly the left); with a dark aviator cap to top the look.

Or she would wear a white dress with small pink bows on the hips of the dress, and pink under linings(which are visible in the back because there is a white bow which pulls the white part of the dress up, exposing the pink part). The part where the bow is tied in the back is where the back of the dress starts, exposing her shoulders and lower back. There are also two thick,white spaghetti straps on each shoulder in the front, that tie into a bow around her neck, and just under it is a long thread of pink that stops at where the straps begin,and another miniature bow in the center of this thread. To finish this outfit are her white sandals, with a heel of about 1.5 and also have pink bows on them, and her sun hat with a white rose-like bow.

She also has a completely white dress(im guessing in the in the novel i suppose b/c i didn't see it in the anime, and there is tons of fan-art of her in this dress) that is very similar to her pink one except it just has two shoulder spaghetti straps, instead of four. It is the same length as the other dresses, below the thigh muscle. It has the ruffle button up, but it is also with so it blends with the dress despite it's texture; underneath this feature a small, thin black bow that ties around the waist. It also has the signature strap that instead of staying on her shoulder, goes above her elbow(particularly the right).

Lastly, the black dress with a underlining white collar just under the collarbone; that has a blouse-like appeal with it's under-over black threading, and a miniature ebony bow centering the thread. The dress has two thick black spaghetti straps that hold the dress up in a tank-top manor. Just underneath the collar is a black ruffle button up(with white buttons) on the front(but can wear a white ruffle button up with black buttons, but usually with the stockings and headband), over a hot pinkish-red bow which could be changed with a white one , and a white underlining in the back which is revealed by a lace of pink ribbons that make a 'x' about four times by going into little purposely made holes in the black cloth, before tying into a bow. The 'x's act as a wedge between the black fabric allowing the white under linings to show from the start of the pink ribbon to the bottom of the dress, creating a huge gap of white between black fabric acting as a curtain. She also wears bright reddish-pink shoes with about a one in half inch heel, and rarely wears black and white stockings that reach just above her knees and have straps on them that lead under her dress(garter*cough*belt). And to finish the look is a black head band bow that is hidden behind her bangs; it resembles a bunny or cat ears.

As left in a weakened condition with no powers or traces of her original personality, and therefore had to abandon her "Kiss-shot Acerola-Orion Heart-under-blade" She was named Shinobu by Meme Oshino, suggesting her kanji name Shinobu(忍), having "heart" (心) under "blade" (刃), matches with her original personality. She is very well-spoken, and is good in almost every situation. She often protects Koyomi from oddities like Black Hanekawa and the _sawarineko _that was inside Tsubasa Hanekawa. In an alternate timeline where Mayoi Hachikuji never died and stopped Shinobu from running away, resulting in Shinobu being unable to protect Koyomi resulting in him being killed, led to Shinobu going insane and destroying the world and filling it with zombies or deteriorating vampires.

Koyomi coughed " What do you take me for? A pedophile?" said the almost offended boy. "Well, i mean it does look a bit questionable about your morals, don't you agree?" said the blond loli as she she sat on the carpet floor, and started to look around the room with her golden orbs.

" Tch. It's not like i would do anything inappropriate." frowned the half-vamp with his arms folded.

"Hmm. I guess you wouldn't" said the blonde scoffing to herself, because she knew the boy was obviously lying.

He would never pass up an opportunity to fondle Mayoi. She knew he was in a already sour mood about not being able to save Mayoi, so she didn't want to make the situation any worse. Besides, she thought this would be the best chance to get some of her beloved, and most favorite food, donuts.

It was only natural for her to want a treat after the hard day they had going back and forward in time.

Koyomi, shaking his previous resentful mood, look at the now bored and quiet blonde. " The others should be on their way over soon, and i really don't feel like getting chewed out today" said the obviously exhausted dark-haired boy.

"Was that a question or a statement that has the composition of one?" said the blonde in her usual sarcastic tone. " I just wanted to know if you had any ideas, or places we could go." reassured the boy as his nervousness was dawning on him.

"Hmm... Maybe we could... I don't know. Head over to Mister Donut." smiled Shinobu with a cute kitten-like face. She had loved the shop ever since she had her first donut. Sometimes she even wished she could have them all. " I don't know Shinobu, i don't think i have enough money." Koyomi lied, he really didn't feel like using his allowance on measly junk food, which couldn't even fill a vampire of Shinobu's size.

" Is that so" smirked the golden-haired vampire as she looked down at the floor. " i guess all my hard work of going back in time to help you was all for nothing. This comment made Koyomi a little angry, but he knew better than to start a fight with Shinobu of all people. It did hurt him a bit to here her think about herself when they were trying to save Mayoi. After noticing a hurt look in his eyes, she completely changed the subject to herself in general, rather than the work she did.

She started to crawl towards him, making sure her black dress didn't get too wrinkled as she made her way towards him slowly. She almost resembled a wolf or cat, the way her eyes showed no fear as she advanced towards someone twice her size.

Stopping in her tracks she noticed the sun was going down, which made her smirk turning to a friendly smile again. " Master, please" she said as her golden eyes shimmered with the light from outside reacting with the darkness of the room. She had always used her adorable smile when ever she wanted something. She knew this would always work, because she knew he had a thing for lolis.

Koyomi summed up all the courage he had into " Shinobu, I'm sorry to say this but... Donut stores don't stay open all day, you know." This really ticked off the once joyous vampire. He could literally see the steam fuming and being released from her ears. He started to see her fist rise. He somehow knew he would be unconscious pretty soon.

Luckily for him, the door bell rang shifting their attention to the visitors. He though if there were people Shinobu would go away, but to his dismay, that wasn't the case. The blonde girl stood right before him and spread her lips into a spine-tingling smile. The Koyomi knew she wasn't afraid to show herself to others at the extent of getting donuts.

She had every right to want to meet other people, because no offense to Koyomi, but isn't the most interesting guy in the world. She thought maybe if she at least met Mayoi, they would be pretty good friends. She also knew that Mayoi was a ghost, and she had met Koyomi's other friends like Senjougahara and Hanekawa. She thought ' If Mayoi can meet people, then so can I!'.

Koyomi seeing the fearless gleam in her eyes, gave in and decided they should go. He also heard the angry voices of his classmates and sisters, and the rustling of keys at the door. He knew then and there he had to do something quick.

Twitching in nervousness he stated " Maybe it is a good idea that we leave, but whatever we do, we need to get there quick unless you want me to be killed" "Whatever you do, you need to be able to protect yourself and not die, unless you want me to destroy the world again" said the blonde vampire jokingly, while stepping foot into his shadow.

Before she could go all the way into the umbra of his, Koyomi still with serious face retorted " Do you think you could fly my room and out my window? Or will the sun hurt you?" The blonde scoffed " Of course i can fly, and sunset light doesn't effect me only morning light and afternoon light damage me, but they can't kill me. Besides if i do take damage, i can just take refuge in your shadow regaining my strength. The sun may be my enemy, but i am not completely useless when it come to it, you know. " finished the vampire.

Outside the house Tsuhiki was listening in on their conversation, and got her knife out just in case. She told the others as well " I think there is a girl in there, and our mother doesn't get off work till certain days." " Do you think he is meeting with someone?" said Tsubasa Hanekawa. "Of course not, well he shouldn't be knowing he had the opening ceremony today" growled a enraged Senjyogahara. " Hmm. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him all day. I wonder if he's okay." said Karen bothered.

"Everyone over here" said Tsuhiki as she pointed to a small window that hadn't had blinds covering the view of the inside of the room. They all went over to peer inside the window, while Karen was fiddling with her key chain to find the key that opened the door. They all gasped as they saw the blonde vampire standing next to Koyomi.

"Do you really think he's into little girls?" asked Hanekawa in a worried tone. Karen blushed as she heard this, reminding her of her "dentist appointment"(nisemonogatari tooth brush scene) she had with her older sibling. Turning her face away and regaining her composure, she made a defensive yet convensing argument.

" I don't think he would do anything he would regret. And besides, how do we know she isn't lost or something?" suddenly turning to Tsuhiki and soon the rest of the group finishing "I mean as his sisters and you guys as his classmates, should have a little faith in his morals." The girls were taken aback by her sudden defensiveness, and soon nodded in agreement and huddled once again over the small window.

Karen soon found the key to get inside, and shook it making a jingling noise to get everyone to understand her drift. " Are you suggesting that we barge in?" said Senjougahara and Hanekawa at the same time with the same devious smile emerging on their faces. "Of course, it's the only way to know what might happen, and stop them from doing something they might regret." said Tsuhiki as she sharpened her knife with a nearby rock.

"Do you really think Koyomi has a thing for little girls?" said Hanekawa in a worrisome tone. Karen defensively jumped to the plate knowing her and Koyomi had some awkward moments. "I really don't thin he would do that. He is Tsuhiki and my brother, so we know him best." "Well, let's get ready to bust this door down!" said a calm yet fierce Senjyogahara.

Shinobu's gaze shifted from Koyomi to the door, she started to grab his shoulders and told him to stay still. Her dark lavender wings spread longer than her arm span, as she got prepared to fly.

Soon Shinobu used her keen hearing to slow things down, and she saw the door opening and could hear the rustling of the key in the door. Tsuhiki could see through the small crack of the door before it was all the way open.

Tsuhiki's eyes filled with rage as she saw the blonde girl again through the small crack of the opening door, with her brother, and they were alone in her home, which made her anger triple. She gripped her knife with a deadly passion and through it as soon as the door swung open, in the exact spot Shinobu's head had been. She had perfect aim but Shinobu was already gone.

She was up in Koyomi's room and out the window before all of them could even scramble through the front door. She even closed the window so quiet not even Koyomi heard or saw it, and he was being carried by the girl.

Koyomi knew if Shinobu was outside of his shadow she wouldn't be able to read his thoughts. So he took the chance to think to himself. ' I guess it's better that i didn't stay at home. If i did i would get pulverized not only by Senjougahara, Hanekawa, Tsuhiki, and Karen for missing the opening ceremony, but Shinobu as well for not taking her to Mister Donut.' He sighed and started to enjoy the ride.

* * *

**Soooo... what do you think about this story? Is it good, bad, conflicting, boring? What does it need or lack, what can it do without? Does it need more or less dialogue. Also do please tell if i did the characterizations correctly. Also about the novel representation of Shinobu, did she really have a white dress b4 Bakemonogatari? If so why did they change it, and why did they change her hair style? **

**TOP INFO FOR NEXT CHAPTER: ...****WARNING****: This chapter may contain high quantities of 'the feels' viewer discretion is advised. *serious music plays(requiem for a dream)* JK this chapter is pretty cool imo. "it will contain a scene where shinobu and koyomi break into a donut store and start a serious argument.**

******Also remember to eat waffles, talk to your dog, and throw pickles at your neighbors(jk don't really do that, although it would be pretty hilarious, but if you did... send me the pics lol!)and review fairly! Anywho, Buh-Bye!**


End file.
